Game playing may be based on skill and/or based on chance. In games of chance, a player typically places a wager on one or more games, and receives a payout (which may be zero) based on the outcome of the game and/or the wager. Games of chance may occur via various devices, may be conducted without a device. Examples of devices for games of chance include, without limitation, video poker machines, video blackjack machines, mechanical slot machines, and video slot machines.